Frequently, loose, single, unrelated and/or random items, as well as multiple units of similar items are not stored in a container of similar units, but grouped together in an external storage unit, e.g. a shelf, box, etc. not specifically associated with any one such item to be stored. However, shelves as may be associated with furniture or even storage cabinets, e.g. filing cabinets, become filled requiring more units to adequately store the material, and finding the desired item becomes hard to manage among many similar units spread over a large floor area.
In many environments whether home or commercial, the loading of such shelves may vary for each system and for each shelf within a particular system. Moreover, the distribution of load within each shelf is completely arbitrary and top heavy or a high center of gravity may occur, and as a result, gravity cannot be used to define shelf orientation. The shelf system structure and operation must necessarily be easy to operate, agile in handling varying loads, and reliable.
Additionally, replacement of shelves with other or custom shelves may be necessary according to the users requirements, without disassembly of the storage system or unaffected shelves.